Dark Glass
by momac1968
Summary: While searching through the deepest recesses of Xavier's lair an unmated Carpathian Hunter stumbles upon a priceless treasure...a mysterious silver haired woman trapped within a strange crystal mirror. Set after Dark Slayer.


**Dark Glass**

**Disclaimer:** Based on the books by Christine Feehan...I'm just borrowing some of the characters for a little while. I promise I wont hurt them...well not too much anyway! Enjoy. Nothing feeds my muse like reviews so let me know what you think. First Carpathian fanfic.

**Prologue**

**Xavier's Academy**

**Early 12th Century**

'Come, my dear, this is getting tiresome. A simple explanation will suffice, or did you think your little expedition would go un-noticed?'

Xavier pitched the tone of his voice carefully, injecting into it just the right note of weary resignation with a hint of disappointment thrown in for good measure. He had considered adding a compulsion to his words but what would be the fun of that. Stepping fully into the room he paused by his desk, his movements unhurried, his gaze never wavering from the young woman standing before him. He would have preferred cowering but there was time for that later.

Meri fought back the urge to flinch as he approached, determined to show no weakness before him. Keeping her mind carefully blank she remained quiet, watching and waiting for her chance to escape.

'Were you by any chance looking for this?'

As he spoke he drew a delicate silver bracelet from the folds of his robe. The flickering light from a nearby candle danced across the blood red stone at its centre, igniting its inner fire. Xavier watched amused as the girl stared at the trinket, her emotions written plainly on her face. She made it almost too easy.

'I believe it belonged to your mother...a pity to waste such beauty on one such as you. I'm sure I can find it a more suitable mistress.'

It took every ounce of strength Meri possessed not to reach over and snatch back her precious bracelet. Instead she concentrated on clearing her mind of anything Xavier could use against her. The minutes dragged out and still she remained silent, poised for flight. Xavier frowned, his patience wearing thin at her unexpected refusal to rise to the bait. How dare she defy him, this chit of a girl of indeterminate birth and dubious worth. She had been a mystery from the moment she had arrived unannounced at his Academy. There was power there, of that he had no doubt but just like its mistress it defied classification...defied him. With a negligent shrug he tossed the bracelet onto his desk to dispose of later.

'Lost your tongue, child...or could it be that you have little of worth to say when your precious Ivory isn't here to back you up?'

Xavier smiled...he couldn't help it. After all, how often do you get to remove two thorns from your side and in such delicious circumstances? Finding her alone and unprotected in his lair was an unexpected bonus. His plan was falling into place piece by piece and soon he would be able to step out of the shadows and show those who mocked him the true meaning of power. But not yet...not quite yet. There was still the matter of the Malinov brothers to take care of. Their allegiance was not yet secured but he had every confidence that Draven had that situation well in hand.

He watched with satisfaction as the girl took a hesitant step backwards. Using her retreat to his advantage he herded her towards the back of the room, pursuing her relentlessly until she was pressed up against the crystal mirror hanging on the wall.

'I'm afraid Ivory won't be coming to your rescue this time, my dear. She's ...' He paused as he watched her search for the meaning behind his words. '...let's just say she's a little occupied right now.'

'What have you done?'

Her words echoed in the cavernous room, resonant with power. For the first time Xavier paused, uncertain. She truly was an unknown quantity, and as such posed a threat that could no longer be tolerated. If she couldn't be controlled then she had to be contained...studied...neutralised.

Meri raised a trembling hand to her brow as she sent her thoughts out to her friend along their common mental path. It was unusual for Carpathians to seek friendship outside their own kind...but then Ivory was a very unusual Carpathian. Beautiful, courageous and fiercely loyal ... in a few short months she had become the sister that Meri had always longed for and the only family she had ever known.

Without warning images exploded into her mind, excruciating pain snapping at their heels. Talons ripped at her, shredding her skin from her very bones. Steel followed slicing through her limbs with wicked precision. Ivory's pain became hers as the frenzied attack reached its peak. Then, just as suddenly the pain dissipated leaving her on her knees sobbing. Somehow Ivory must have sensed her presence and severed their connection to save her further pain.

'Fascinating...it would appear that I should congratulate Draven on a job well done.'

Fighting back her sobs Meri staggered to her feet, her body tingling as power began to surge through her veins. But it was too little, too late. In her grief Meri had missed the subtle movements of Xavier's fingers as he began to weave the spell that would seal her fate. Without warning a ripple raced across the surface of the mirror, realigning the crystal lattice and transforming it into a conduit from which there was no escape. Meri stiffened, desperate to free herself from the merciless hands that reached out for her, dragging her back into the darkness with Xavier's mocking laughter and the dying echoes of Ivory's screams ringing in her ears.

To be continued...


End file.
